La dernière volonté de Clara Oswald
by Elodye H. Fredwell
Summary: [D.W 9x12] Dean est seul et ne souhaite qu'une seule chose : trouver un ami, trouver quelqu'un qui puisse l'aider. Et puis, il la voit, un jour, dans la rue, cette jolie brune. Il pense à elle jusqu'à ce qu'il voit son visage sur des affiches. Il se promet alors de la retrouver, coûte que coûte.
Dean marchait, les mains dans les poches, dans les rues de Vancouver. Il avait acheté son hamburger dans un fast-food et venait juste de terminer sa bière dont il avait jeté le contenant dans une poubelle. Il avançait sans but, juste pour regarder le monde, ce qui était loin d'être sa spécialité. Il ignorait comment s'y prendre. Cette nouvelle vie, seul, le terrorisait et il espérait vraiment pouvoir la partager avec quelqu'un, que ce soit un ami ou une jolie fille.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. Cette jolie brune qui courait sur le trottoir, le portable à la main, les cheveux volant au vent, sa veste en jean battant derrière elle, les talons de ses bottines résonnant sur le bitume. Il l'observa un instant, espérant qu'elle ne disparaisse jamais de sa vue. Mais elle finit par tourner au coin d'une rue et il ne pu la regarder, encore et encore.

Les jours passaient, il faisait toujours le même chemin, souhaitant revoir cette fille brune dont il n'avait pas assez vu le visage. Parfois, il marchait avec lenteur pour voir par où elle arriverait. Mais ce ne fut pas dans les rues qu'il la revit. C'était d'ailleurs à l'opposé de tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer.

— Où suis-je ?

Clara pleurait. Elle avait les mains ligotées entre elles derrière un poteau de ciment qui lui éraflait les poignets. Elle n'essayait pas de se débattre, trop épuisée pour esquisser le moindre mouvement. Ses membres étaient endoloris, sa tête était lourde et elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, recroquevillées sous elle. Ses larmes lui brûlaient les joues, mais elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'est n'être pas seule dans cet endroit sombre, froid et sale.

— Ou suis-je ? murmura-t-elle à nouveau.

Ses paroles n'étaient même pas assez fortes pour se répercuter contre les murs de sa prison. Elle ignorait pourquoi elle était retenue, elle ne savait pas qui la retenait et même si elle avait été forte par le passé, ses forces étaient tellement minces qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter. Et elle qu'elle murmurait un mot, un seul petit mot, elle s'évanouit, prise par la faim et la fatigue.

— Docteur...

Dean avait suivit son instinct de chasseur qui l'avait mené vers cet entrepôt abandonné. Il avait vu les affiches placardées dans les rues et étaient certains que la jeune femme sur la photo était _sa_ jeune femme, celle qui recherchait tous les jours dans l'espoir de revoir son visage. Il s'était remit à la chasse dès qu'il avait apprit qu'elle avait disparu et s'était empressé de mener son enquête. Se faire passer pour un agent du FBI, fouiner dans les dossiers, rien de sorcier pour lui qui avait fait ça tout sa vie. Et toutes ses pistes le menaient ici-même, dans cet endroit délabré dans lequel personne – et surtout pas la jolie brune – ne voulait mettre les pieds. Il entra avec précaution, son 45 en avant, et observa le grand bâtiment de haut en bas. Pas de lumière, pas de signe de vie. Il espérait être au bon endroit, qu'il retrouverait la trace de la jeune femme dont il n'avait pu oublier le nom.

Clara Oswald.

Lampe torche dans une main, pistolet dans l'autre, il cherchait dans tous les recoins et appela la jolie brune en chuchotant. Rien. Personne. Pas le moindre bruit. Déçu, il entreprit se rebrousser chemin quand il perçut des gémissements. Un son très faible, presque inaudible mais qui, dans le silence, s'amplifiait. Il avança, la lampe relevée, et chercha la provenance de cet infime cri. Quand il la trouva, un sentiment de soulagement l'envahi. Il ne rangea pas son 45, le gardant près de lui, mais il détacha la jeune femme avec prudence. Il n'osa parler, ne souhaitant l'inciter à lui répondre, et il dû ranger son arme lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger. Il la prit dans ses bras, en prenant de grandes précautions pour ne pas la blesser, et tout en gardant la lampe braquée devant lui, il avança vers la sortie de l'entrepôt.

La première chose que Clara vit lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux fut des dizaines de cercles jaunes et oranges. Elle dû cligner des yeux plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que ce n'étaient que des motifs pour décorer le plafond. Elle essaya de bouger et elle fut surprise de constater qu'elle n'était plus attachée. Lorsqu'elle mouva ses jambes, elle fit une grimace : la position qu'elle avait arborait pendant sa détention l'avait courbaturé. C'est après avoir vérifier que ses membres étaient tous encore bien présents qu'elle se mit à se demander où elle était et qui l'avait sortit de l'enfer. Mais elle n'eut pas la réponse tout de suite. Avant cela, elle eut le temps d'examiner la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une chambre de motel, sans aucun doute. Une salle de bain au fond de la pièce, une table et deux chaises près de la fenêtre. Le lit dans lequel elle était couché était à deux places et elle se demandait bien qui dormait dedans d'habitude.

Soudain, elle entendit quelqu'un tourner une clé dans la serrure de l'entrée. Instinctivement, elle fit comme si elle ne s'était pas réveillée et regarda à travers ses cils qui était la personne qui l'avait secouru. Elle vit un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds foncés entrer avec un sac de course, probablement de la nourriture de fast-food vu l'odeur qu'il dégageait. Il le posa sur la table, retira sa veste de flanelle bleue et elle voulu alors ouvrir un peu plus les yeux pour pouvoir contempler les muscles saillants qui apparaissaient sous le tee shirt noir. Il se tourna soudain vers elle et elle prit soin de fermer le plus discrètement les yeux. Elle entendit ses pas s'approcher d'elle et sentit le lit s'affaisser là où il s'était assit.

— Je sais que vous êtes réveillé, chuchota-t-il.

Clara déglutit et ce qu'elle vit cette fois en ouvrant les yeux fut deux prunelles vertes scintillantes dont elle se rappellera toute sa vie.

— Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Dean avait aidé la jolie brune à se redresser dans le lit et lui avait donné un verre d'eau dès qu'elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, mais aussitôt elle avait avalé tout le liquide, elle soupira de bonheur et appuya sa tête contre le mur en fermant les paupières et en affichant un sourire qui fit battre le cœur du chasseur.

— Beaucoup mieux, dit-elle d'une voix rauque, sans doute encore endormie. Que s'est-il passé ?

— De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? demanda Dean pour permettre de raconter ce qu'il savait à Clara.

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains et déglutit bruyamment. Le blond se leva aussitôt et rempli à nouveau le verre pour qu'elle puisse être rassasier.

— Je me souviens d'avoir senti une odeur de chewing-gum et de m'être ensuite réveillé dans cet entrepôt. Combien de temps y ai-je passé ?

— A peu près trois jours, répondit le chasseur. Des affiches ont été placardées partout dans la ville. La police n'est pas encore au courant que je vous ai retrouvé, mais il voudront sans doute vous poser des questions.

— Qui êtes-vous ?

Dean sourit et baissa la tête.

— Dean Winchester, un homme ordinaire.

— Vous êtes l'homme qui m'a sauvé la vie, vous n'avez rien de quelqu'un d'ordinaire, souligna Clara. Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

— J'ai fait mon enquête. J'ai des relations.

Son sourire fit monter le rouge aux joues à la jolie brune. Elle savait qu'il ne lui dirait rien de plus donc, elle ne chercha pas à poser d'autres questions. Il s'appelait Dean Winchester, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait besoin de savoir.

Le lendemain, Dean emmena Clara au poste de police le plus proche. Il apprit que la jeune femme n'avait pas de famille, mais était institutrice dans une école prestigieuse de la région. Il l'attendit toute la journée, ne voulant pas la laisser filer de nouveau. Une fois qu'elle eut terminé, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture et lui demanda où est-ce qu'elle vivait. Bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de la voir partir, il ne pouvait pas lui proposer de rester avec lui. Elle aurait sans doute peur d'être à nouveau séquestrée et ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaitait.

— Vous comptez déjà me laisser partir ? s'enquit-elle alors, certainement déçue, mais avec un ton faignant la plaisanterie.

— Je n'osait pas vous demander si vous vouliez rester encore un peu, avoua le chasseur.

— Je resterez avec plaisir avec vous, Dean.

— Tutoyez-moi, vous me vieillissez !

— Et moi alors !

Le rire de Clara était une douce mélodie et le cœur de Dean battait plus fort en l'entendant. Il la ramena donc au motel et avant qu'il n'eut pu lui poser une seule question sur elle, elle se jeta sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Il ne pu rester insensible à ce baiser volé, qu'il avait imaginé plus doux quelques jours auparavant, mais il dû bien avouer que cette prise d'initiative lui plaisait énormément. Il passa une main dans les longs cheveux de Clara et appuya un peu plus son visage contre le sien tandis que les bras de la jeune femme enlaçaient sa nuque. Il finit par la soulever de terre tout en continuant de l'embrasser et la laissa doucement tomber sur le lit. Il baisa son cou, ses jours, le commencement de sa poitrine, son ventre. Il n'hésitait plus à soulever son haut, à déboutonner son jean, à la décoiffer. Il sentait son souffle saccader sous ses lèvres, il sentait son pouls s'accélérer. Elle l'embrassa de nouveau avec fougue pour l'attirer à lui et leurs corps, encore vêtus, se collèrent l'un contre l'autre. Il était impossible à Dean de résister à cet appel. Il se détacha d'elle pour se déshabiller et elle profita de cet instant de calme pour faire de même. Et pendant ce qui sembla durer une éternité, ils s'unirent. Aucun des deux n'éprouvaient forcément de l'amour pour l'autre et pourtant, un sentiment fort les liaient. Ils ignoraient quoi. Clara pensera que c'était parce qu'il était son sauveur, Dean préférera croire que le destin avait mit cette jolie femme sur son chemin pour lui redonner foi en l'univers.

Le lendemain fut agréable pour lui comme pour elle. Clara s'était endormie sur le torse du chasseur et Dean avait gardé une main dans les cheveux soyeux de sa protégée. Ils ne dirent rien, sachant qu'ils devront se séparer dans quelques heures, et profitèrent de ce moment de plénitude.

— Je vais prendre une douche, annonça soudain Clara d'une voix douce et mielleuse.

— Ça te dérange si je t'accompagne ?

Elle sourit et nue, elle quitta le lit pour aller vers la salle de bain. Dean suivit le pas, referma la porte derrière lui et ils entrèrent dans la cabine. L'eau chaude coulait sur leurs deux corps, les faisant frémir encore du plaisir partagé la veille au soir. Ils se laissèrent aller à une danse plus douce, plus chaste, avec plus de sensations, plus de mouvements simples et lents, mais le désir monta à nouveau et ils ne lui résistèrent pas. Encore une fois, une dernière fois, ils s'unirent, souhaitant juste profiter, souhaitant juste prolonger le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient ensemble. Et lorsqu'ils sortirent de la douche, ce fut avec un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils s'habillèrent, tout en échangeant des regards complices et de tendres baisers. Mais la plénitude s'arrêta là. Dès que la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit, tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu disparut pour faire place à un élan de peur et de méfiance.

Un homme était dans la chambre. Un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, dont il savait rien et dont il fallait sans doute protéger Clara. Il se mit devant la jeune femme et dans la poche de son jean, fut soulagé de trouver son couteau qu'il brandit devant lui.

— Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes vous entrer ici ?

Sa voix n'était pas celle qu'il avait eu avec Clara ces dernières heures. Elle était plus dur, plus froide, plus effrayante. Quand le jolie brune passa la tête par-dessus l'épaule de Dean, elle fut soulagée de voir que l'homme en question lui était connu.

— Je le connais, Dean, murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de son amant. Il ne nous fera pas de mal et il n'est pas armé.

Dean dévisagea la jeune femme et elle lu dans ses beaux yeux verts une totale incompréhension. Pensait-il qu'elle l'avait trahi ? Qu'elle avait scénarisé tout cela ? Que son enlèvement n'était pas réel ? Ou pensait-il que cet homme était son mari ?

— Je suis le Docteur, dit l'homme qui arborait une veste marron et un nœud papillon rouge. Je viens chercher Clara.

— Comment ça il vient te chercher ? demanda Dean, inquiet.

Clara lui expliqua tout : elle a été enlevée alors qu'elle cherchait le Docteur. Elle voyageait avec lui à travers le temps et l'espace et il avait disparu alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Il n'était ni son mari, ni son amant, juste un ami. Dean semblait comprendre et une pointe de soulagement prit place sur son visage. Il baissa son couteau et tendit la main vers ce docteur inconnu.

— Ou étiez-vous ? s'enquit-il alors, désireux de savoir s'il ne la laissera pas à nouveau tomber.

— J'étais moi aussi en quelques sortes prisonnier, avoua-t-il. Le TARDIS refusait de s'ouvrir. Satanée machine.

— Le TARDIS ?

— C'est son vaisseau spatial, expliqua Clara. Ça peut paraître dingue, mais je te jure que c'est vrai, reprit-elle en voyant l'expression de Dean. Nous voyageons dans le temps et dans l'espace. Entre deux cours d'anglais.

Dean rit et elle l'accompagna, mais cet instant fut vite interrompu par la voix du Docteur.

— Il faut qu'on y aille, Clara. Je te laisse... faire tes adieux.

— Des adieux ?

Le ton employé par Dean brisa le cœur de la jolie brune et elle se tourna vers lui tandis que son ami l'attendait à l'extérieur de la chambre.

— Peut-être que tu pourrais venir avec moi, voyager dans l'espace, voir l'univers.

Le chasseur pouffa, mais ce rire n'avait rien de sincère. Il cachait en réalité une déception énorme et une colère qu'il n'arriverait pas à refouler très longtemps.

— Donc tu viens, on passe deux jours ensemble, et tu repas, c'est ça ? J'ai eu le temps de m'attacher à toi et voilà que tu t'en vas.

— Viens avec moi ! allégua Clara.

— Je ne peux pas, avoua Dean. Mon frère à disparu, je dois le retrouver.

— Je pourrais t'aider à le retrouver !

Les yeux de Clara s'étaient éclaircis à cause des larmes qui commençaient à les remplir. Dean la prit dans ses bras et lui baisa la tempe pour se retenir de pleurer.

— Cela te donnera une bonne raison de revenir ici, murmura-t-il. Je t'attendrais, toujours, Clara Oswald.

Il se détacha d'elle et plongea une main dans une poche pour en sortir un petit morceau de papier blanc. Quand elle le prit, la jolie brune semblait ne pas comprendre.

— C'est mon numéro, dit-il.

— Sur une carte fédérale ?

— Oui, dévoila Dean en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, il m'arrive de me faire passer pour un agent du FBI pour arriver à mes fins. Et, ça m'a permit de te retrouver.

Clara sourit et porta la carte à son cœur.

— Où que tu sois, reprit Dean en posant une main sur celles de sa brune, appelle-moi.

La voyageuse du temps sourit, embrassa une dernière fois le chasseur avec passion et les larmes aux yeux, elle quitta la chambre, rejoignant ainsi le Docteur et son TARDIS.

Les trois premiers mois, Clara appela Dean régulièrement. Ils en apprirent ainsi plus sur l'autre et purent se soutenir mutuellement, même séparés par les années terrestres et lumières. Et puis, les appels se firent moins présents, comme si tout commençait à s'évanouir. Et au bout de quelques autres mois, ils perdirent le contact. Mais aucun des deux n'avait oublié l'autre. Jamais Dean ne revit Clara. Il avait presque oublié la couleur si envoûtante de ses yeux, la forme de son visage, le son de sa voix, la douceur de sa peau.

Les mois passèrent. Puis une année. Et une seconde. Il perdit tout espoir de la retrouver un jour et commença à oublier de penser à elle. Quand un jour, il vit quelque chose qui l'interpella. Une cabine téléphonique. Pas une cabine de cette époque, ni de ce pays. Un déclic se fit dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas une cabine comme les autres, cela ne pouvait l'être. Il s'approcha et frappa doucement à la porte. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de refrapper, certain qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il devait voir, qu'il devait savoir, à propos de cette boîte bleue.

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur un vieil homme au regard méfiant. Mais quand il vit le blond, son regard s'adoucit et se rempli d'une intense tristesse. Il ne laissa pas Dean entrer dans la cabine et préféra sortir pour discuter.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda le chasseur.

— J'ai changé de tête, c'est vrai ! dit alors l'homme. Je suis le Docteur. On s'est rencontré il a quelques années.

Les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent devant le non sens de la scène.

— Le même Docteur qui a emporté Clara ?

— Le même, ou presque.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils. S'il était là, c'est qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il s'était produit. Et il ne voulait pas savoir quoi. Pourtant, sa bouche posa la question qu'il ne souhaitait en aucun cas poser.

— Où est Clara ?

Le visage du Docteur se ferma.

— Je suis désolé, dit-il en baissant les yeux. Elle s'est sacrifiée.

Le cœur de Dean se brisa en un milliard de morceaux.

Sacrifiée. Morte. Partie.

Clara ne reviendra plus. Jamais.

— Elle m'a demandé de vous proposer de l'aide, ajouta le Docteur.

— De l'aide ? murmura Dean, démuni.

— Vous cherchez toujours votre frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Le chasseur leva les yeux vers l'homme qui pendant ce temps avait ouvert la porte de la cabine téléphonique.

— Je vous aiderais à le retrouver. C'était la dernière volonté de Clara.

Dean déglutit, se frotta les yeux pour éviter de laisser couler des larmes et entra dans le TARDIS en ignorant totalement tout l'aventure qu'il allait vivre. Il retrouva son frère grâce au Docteur. Et grâce à Clara. Et ça, jamais, et il se l'était promit, il ne l'oublierait. Il pouvait oublier la couleur de ses yeux, son odeur, le son de sa voix, la texture de ses cheveux, la douceur de sa peau, son rire mélodieux, mais il ne pourrait jamais oublier ce nom. Clara Oswald.


End file.
